


Insignificant

by kisala10



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Seijou, aoba johsai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7639174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisala10/pseuds/kisala10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I… I wanted you to notice me,” Yahaba spoke up. Immediately, your eyes were focused on him again and he finally looked back. “I don’t have much of a presence. I don’t stand out at all and my skills in volleyball are moderate. I’m just an average guy.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insignificant

**Author's Note:**

> Aand this is the last fanfiction for this month! This is for my ~~sinning~~ child, Erow  <3
> 
> If you read the Fukunaga x Reader fanfiction then you might notice some similarities to it. There's a scene in this fanfiction which I actually wanted to use for the Fukunaga fanfiction but I thought it was out of character, so I ended up writing a whole new fanfiction with the scene. Sorry, I'm just rambling on and on, so please enjoy!

“Good work, everyone!” you shouted as the Aoba Johsai volleyball members left one by one. Practice had ended and most of the cleaning was already done.

“Are you sure that you don’t want us to stay and lend you a hand?” Iwaizumi approached you. You grinned at him and slapped him on his back, making him stumble forward. He got his balance back and glared at you like he always did when you slapped him on the back.

“This isn’t much, just picking up some volleyballs and cleaning the floor. You should reserve your energy for practice to win the nationals. So, I should be able to do this at least as your manager. You’re probably tired, so just change your clothes and go home,” you shooed him away, along with the others who felt bad about leaving the rest to yourself.

As soon as they left, you went towards the sidelines where the cart with the volleyballs was. You pushed it around, picking up the balls which you had used for practice. After you were done with it, you headed to the equipment room, sliding the door open and pushing the cart inside. Then you went inside to pick a mop up and you started cleaning the floor.

That’s when you heard squeaking shoes and footsteps from the entrance of the gym, echoing through the hall. You didn’t even need to turn around to the arriving person because you knew who it was. “Yahaba, you don’t need to help me every time. You do know that, don’t you?”

“I’m doing this on my own accord,” he simply replied as he set down his bag. You slightly turned your head towards him, looking at him from the corner of your eyes. He had already changed to his Aoba Johsai jersey and sweatpants. As he walked to the equipment room to get another mop, you continued doing your task.

Every time after practice, he would quickly change his clothes and stay with you to lend you a hand. You told him several times that he could go home but he insisted on it. He actually was a huge help but you didn’t mind doing this alone either. It was your last year at this school and on top of that, the tournament was coming up, so you wanted to support them as much as possible.

You quickly wrapped up, putting the mop away. You locked the equipment room after Yahaba returned the mop. Then you grabbed your bag and turned the lights off. You waited for Yahaba to leave before you looked the gym door. It was already dark outside. The street lamps were the only light sources and your eyes still had to get used to the darkness.

“Is there really no particular reason why you always end up staying with me?” you asked him as you put your keys into your school bag. “I do appreciate it and you’re a really nice guy for helping out but you don’t have to stick around every time. You could be home by now.”

He didn’t respond nor did he look at you. It seems like he didn’t want to tell you and it was hard to tell what kind of expression he was wearing. You did enjoy being with him, so it was fine, even if he didn’t say anything. You just wondered why he suddenly decided to stay after practice when you became a third-year. 

But you felt like you’ve grown closer to each other, each time he stayed and talked to you. Afterwards, he would even accompany you near your home, taking a detour. You couldn’t help but feel like he was treating you really gently. He was so sweet.

Yahaba still didn’t budge. Maybe it was better to just leave him be. You waited for a response for another moment. However, he was still stubborn, looking away from you. So, you turned away from him. “I’ll take my leave first, unless you still want to go back together.”

You headed towards the school gate but you were suddenly grabbed by your arm and yanked back. You were startled by Yahaba’s sudden action and turned around to him. He was facing the ground as his grip tightened. He did not look like he was going to let go any time soon.

“I’m not going anywhere, so you can relax and loosen your grip, okay?” you said softly, trying to break the silence. He let go of you but he still refused to look into your eyes. You watched him, waiting patiently for his answer. Then you slowly moved your head upwards. Your eyes wandered to the night sky which was full of small, brightly shining stars. You wondered what was going on in Yahaba’s mind as you felt a cold breeze, passing by. You zipped your jersey to your chin. The days were getting cooler. 

“I… I wanted you to notice me,” Yahaba spoke up. Immediately, your eyes were focused on him again and he finally looked back. “I don’t have much of a presence. I don’t stand out at all and my skills in volleyball are moderate. I’m just an average guy.”

He paused, looking down again. He clenched his fists and looked at you again but with a pained expression, making your heart throb. “But I don’t want you to remember me as that kind of guy. Nor do I want you to forget me after your graduation. That’s why I got closer to you and talked to you.”

You were taken aback by his words. You didn’t know he felt this way. But you believed that he was capable of much more. You had the feeling he had a bright future, leading the volleyball club as the next captain. His time to shine, it would surely come after you graduated. You realized this after observing him during practice, watching over his improvements and the interactions between him and the team members. You had noticed him and paid attention to him for a long time. In addition, your feelings for him as a team member changed as the time passed.

Yahaba broke your trail of thoughts. “I don’t want you to think of me as just a team member. There are other feelings, lingering inside of me. You can reject me and even avoid me but at least, I will accomplish what I had intended. Even if that means that you will remember me as the guy who confessed to you and whom you dumped.”

He laughed dryly and then continued: “I already said it why I approached you in the first place, more or less… But I feel like I still have to say it directly. I like you, [last name]-senpai. And now, I’m done talking and you can go ahead and dump me.”

Your heart throbbed at his words. There was no way you would reject him. Suddenly his expression changed and his face was fully of worry. You blinked, realizing what was happening. Your hands moved towards your face and you wiped your tears away. “I’m sorry, Yahaba, I didn’t mean to. It’s just that I didn’t expect this-”

Your voice broke off as the tears continued flowing down your cheeks. You sobbed, probably making Yahaba feel uncomfortable. You couldn’t help but get emotional in this situation.

“I’m sorry, [last name]-senpai. I didn’t-“

“I like you too,” you managed to say in between your sobs. You hid your face behind your hands, not letting him see your crying and flushed face. There was a moment of silence as you suppressed your sobs. You heard footsteps, moving towards you. You still didn’t look up to him.

All the sudden, you were wrapped around by his arm. You were enclosed by his warmth and scent which calmed you down. You felt secure in his arms. You lowered your arms as he squeezed you tightly to his chest.

“I’m sorry for making you cry,” he mumbled as he nuzzled his face into your hair. You smiled and embraced him back. You turned your head to the side, pressing your ear to his chest and listening to the sound of his heart which was beating rapidly. You felt his chest, moving up and down as he inhaled and exhaled. You stayed in this position until you completely calmed down.

“Sorry, that you had to see me in this state. And thank you for being by my side,” you answered to his words, shifting your position. Yahaba’s head moved slightly upwards and you did the same. Your noses brushed each other’s and you both ended up giggling.

You started walking together, next to each other, leaving the school ground. You zipped your jersey slightly down, still feeling warm from the embrace. A smile spread across your face.

“Yahaba?” you called his name and he turned his head to you.

“Hm, what is it?” he asked in response, unaware of what you were about to tell him. You intently didn’t respond immediately, building up tension as you passed by the next street lamp. As soon as you thought that you let him wait long enough, you grinned and answered: “I really like you a lot.”

It was hard to see his expression in this light but his face darkened. His face was flushed and he turned away from you to hide it. “What’s with you so suddenly?”

“I just felt like saying it,” you chuckled at his reaction. You hesitatingly reached out to his hand to hold onto it. Your heart was pounding like crazy as you initiated that move. Yahaba seemed to be hesitant at first, but then he squeezed your hand back, making you feel at ease. Both of your hands were warm and slightly sweaty.

After a moment, he loosened his grip again and so did you. You moved your hands, changing the way you held your hands and intertwining your fingers. He accompanied you all the way to your home like this in the starry night.


End file.
